Best Friends
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Hunith and Ygraine are best friends, and then... so are their children. Merlin and Arthur are best friends, but when Arthur does something stupid, can he get his best friend back?


Okay all, here's a new fem Merlin fic from me. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

SUMMARY: Hunith and Ygraine are best friends, and then... so are their children. Merlin and Arthur are best friends, but when Arthur does something stupid, can he get his best friend back?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Best Friends.

Chapter 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ygraine Stavros and Hunith Constantinou, grew up in the Greek Cypriot part of Cyprus, in the city of Larnaca. Ygraine had golden blonde and sky blue eyes and a golden tan, and she was friendly with a sparking personality. Hunith had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes like an ocean, and had a bronze tan that made her look like a pure Greek, but she was painfully shy and studious and spent most of her time reading in the sun. The two women had met when they were sent to the same school. Other girls had been bullying Hunith, teasing her that she was too quiet and that all she did was read. There were comments that she might be mute because she never talked. Ygraine found that she felt an empathy towards this shy, gangly girl, and she ran over and yelled at the other girls who were picking on her. From then on, Hunith and Ygraine were best friends and they grew up together. When Hunith found herself unable to speak, and scared of a situation, Ygraine would reassure her and introduce her to people who would understand her shyness. When Ygraine had difficulties with her reading and writing, the only one she told was Hunith, and Hunith helped her to catch up to all the others. Later on, Hunith was the one to tell Ygraine that her problem was Dyslexia, and Ygraine was able to find the extra help she needed.

When the pair graduated from University at age twenty one, Ygraine was the one to tell Hunith that they should take a trip around the world. With rich parents, they were more than amply provided for. So they started out travelling around the whole Greek side of Cyprus, visiting relatives of both girls, and seeing everything there was to see. Starting in Larnaca, where they were born, they went to see the Saint Lazarus Church, then they explored the Larnaca Fort, though they had seen it a million times in their childhood, they wanted to see it again before they left. They went to Nicosia, when it was still known as Nicosia, the capital of Cyprus, and visited Hunith's older brother Gaius, at the local hospital where he worked. They went to Troodos Mountain and visited the tomb of Magarios the Third, who was a famous bishop of the Greek Orthodox Faith, which was their own faith. They visited Kykkos Monastery and the Tower of Bells. They went to Paphos and saw the great Castle, they went to Protaras and saw the great Arena, and to many. The things they saw as they went around Cyprus often amazed them.

When they left Cyprus, they went to Greece. They went to Athens and saw the Gate of Athena, the Parthenon, the Temple of Apollo, and the Propolium. They went to Thessoloniki and saw The White Tower, where many men had died. They explored the Greek Islands and their many wonders, before heading to Egypt. They went to see the Pyramids, the Sphinx and the Nile. They went to Turkey for a few days, but not long. Relations between the Greeks and the Turks were not very good then, but they saw f. They went to India, Italy, Venice, Australia, New Zealand, Zimbabwe, Africa and Dubai. They went through the Caribbean and Arabia, they explored America and came back to Europe, where they went to Spain, Germany, Poland, Austria, Switzerland and France. But it was when they went to the United Kingdom that their lives changed completely, for that was when they the men that changed their lives. They went to Ireland, Wales and Scotland, and wanted to end their tour in England, more specifically in London.

It was outside Buckingham Palace that they met Uther Pendragon and Balinor Emrys. Balinor was an Anglo Irish student, who was completing his doctorate at s Medical School. Uther Pendragon was pure British and was gaining his law degree before going to run his father's law firm. Hunith found herself smitten with Balinor and Ygraine had fallen head over heels for Uther before too long. Not a year after they met, Ygraine and Uther were married, and a year after that, Hunith and Balinor were also married. Both couples had decided to settle down in London, though they travelled to Cyprus every summer to see Hunith and Ygraine's families. A year later, Ygraine gave birth to a daughter, Morgause, a year after that, a son, Arthur, and then when Ygraine found out she was going to be having her third child, Hunith announced she was having her first. Morgana Pendragon was born in July, nine months after Arthur, while Hunith and Balinor welcomed their daughter, Merlin, to the family in December, only ten days before Christmas. Morgana and Merlin were the closest of friends. They grew up together, but surprisingly, Merlin also made a friend of Arthur. Arthur would tease Merlin, and Merlin would ignore him. Her own intelligence was never in question, as she handled Arthur as though she were the elder and he the younger, which amused Hunith and Ygraine greatly. Two years after Merlin was born, Hunith gave birth to a son called William, Will for short, and a year after that, a daughter called Freya entered the Emrys family. It was when Merlin was eight that the youngest member of the Emrys family was born, Mordred Emrys, who demanded a great deal of attention, as he was premature and everyone had though he would die so shortly after his birth. It was on this day, a month after Mordred was born, that Merlin and Arthur's friendship really began.

Merlin was sat in the back garden on the tree swing seat she had pleaded for to her parents. Her long black hair was loose and blowing in the wind, as Merlin used the toes of her well worn, blue trainers, to rock herself backwards and forwards. She felt lonely, her lone copy of _'Grimm's Fairy Tales'_ placed next to her. Will was playing football with his friends, their father had taken him to their team practise, and Freya was in the house with their mother, watching over Mordred. That was when Merlin heard footsteps heading towards her. Merlin looked up to see Arthur looking at her.

"Hi." Merlin said sadly, as she looked at the floor.

"Hi." Arthur said back. He looked at the seat beside Merlin. "Can I sit there?" Arthur asked, pointing at the empty seat. Merlin nodded.

"Is Morgana alright?" Merlin asked. Morgana had been rushed to hospital with appendicitis, leaving Merlin feeling more alone than ever. Arthur nodded.

"The doctor said she can come home next week." Arthur replied. The eight and nine year olds looked at each other. "You shouldn't sit out here by yourself. It's not as much fun as sitting with someone." Arthur stated. Merlin blinked and then shrugged.

"When there's no one to sit with I can't sit with anyone can I?" Merlin shot back.

"I'm sitting with you." Arthur said. Merlin grinned then. Her smiled reached her deep blue eyes. Merlin had inherited Hunith's face, her father's thick, black hair, but her mother's piercing dark blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but when she went into the sun, she tanned and never burned. Arthur looked very like a male version of his mother. He had her hair, her eyes and her golden skin. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Are we friends? Like Morgana and I are friends?" Merlin asked.

"Of course we are. Just because you're a girl and I'm a boy, doesn't mean we're not friends. You can have more than one best friend. I think you can have a best friend that's a boy and a best friend that's a girl. It's different isn't it?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, I think it's different too." Merlin said. Arthur was glad to see Merlin smiling again. He could see she was sad and by herself, and he liked Merlin. He thought she wasn't the same as all the other girls he knew. She was like Morgana and Morgause. She would play boys games too, not just with dolls and girly things.

"Have you read Black Beauty?" Arthur asked suddenly, knowing that Merlin read a lot of books, and he had just recently finished reading Black Beauty himself. Merlin nodded.

"It's a sad story isn't it?" Merlin said quietly. Arthur nodded.

From that moment on, they were inseparable. Morgana was Merlin's best friend who was a girl, and Arthur was Merlin's best friend who was a boy. Morgana and Merlin made a best friend out of a girl called Guinevere, who was in their class at school. Like Ygraine had, years ago, Morgana and Merlin saw that others were picking on Guinevere, who was painfully shy, and had taken her under their wing. They found out she preferred to be called Gwen and she had a little brother called Elyan, who was the same age as Will. The trio introduced to two boys to each other, and they became inseparable.

When they reached secondary school, Arthur had already been there for a year, and Arthur's friends, Leon, Lancelot and Percival made the three girls feel welcome. By the time they were sixteen, Morgana had dated Leon, but the pair found they were happier as friends, Lancelot and Gwen started dating, and Merlin and Morgana teased Gwen that her and Lancelot had an 'epic love' that was like the movies. Merlin, had however, remained unattached. Mainly it was due to the boys feeling that Merlin needed more protecting. Arthur would scare off any boy that so much as looked Merlin's way. Behind their backs, their friends always said that Arthur liked Merlin, more than in a friendly way, but nothing ever came of it. It was when Arthur was fifteen that he had his first heartbreak. A girl called Vivian had unceremoniously dumped him, claiming that he didn't pay her enough attention. Merlin had gone to find Arthur that day, knowing better than anyone where he would be. She found him sitting on an old plastic chair behind the college sports sheds. He was contemplating an unlit cigarette.

"You know those things cause cancer right?" Merlin stated. Arthur glared at Merlin.

"What are you doing here Merlin? I want to be left alone." Arthur stated angrily. Merlin shrugged and grabbed another old plastic chair that she knew the smokers pilfered to sit behind the sheds and smoke in the first place. She set it down next to Arthur's seat and looked at Arthur.

"Can I sit down?" Merlin asked. Arthur frowned before nodding. Merlin sat down beside him and they stayed silent for a few moments. "You know Vivian is an idiot." Merlin said.

"What would you know about it?" Arthur shot back.

"I know that you're my best friend. Well, my best male friend. So I think I know you pretty well. Whatever Vivian said was bullshit. It might seem like the world has ended but you'll find another girl that you like more and who treats you better, and Vivian will just seem like a bad memory." Merlin said. Arthur snorted. "Well look at it this way, at least you've had your first kiss. I haven't. So you're way ahead of me." Merlin stated cheerfully. Arthur looked at Merlin, as he dropped the cigarette.

"You? You've never kissed anyone?" Arthur asked. He found it hard to believe. Merlin was the nicest person he knew. Merlin shook her head.

"Nope. What with all you boys trying to protect me all the time I don't even talk to other boys, let alone kiss them." Merlin replied honestly. She was trying to cheer Arthur up. Arthur blinked and looked at Merlin carefully. Then he leaned forward, cupped a hand around Merlin's left cheek and placed his own lips on Merlin's. Merlin was wide eyed with shock at first. Then she closed her eyes after a moment and after a few moments, Arthur pulled away.

"There you go, now you've had your first kiss. You're not so far behind us after all." Arthur stated. Then he smiled and ruffled Merlin's hair. Merlin yelped indignantly and glared at Arthur slightly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine Merlin. I'll get over Vivian, like you said. I'll let you know when I find the one girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. You can meet her and tell me what you think." Arthur said cheerfully. Merlin nodded her agreement, and the pair walked off to find their other friends.

They all still remained friends until Arthur, Lancelot, Percival and Leon left for college. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen went to college a year later. In the year that the boys had not been at school, Merlin had managed to actually go on a few dates of her own, with a boy called Gilli, but it didn't last. Both parties were too shy. So when an older teen asked Merlin out on a date at college, Arthur hadn't managed to scare him off. At first Valiant was rather charming, and Merlin didn't have anything bad to say about him. It was after they had been dating for six months that Arthur ran into Merlin one night, looking distraught, when he went to Starbucks with Lancelot.

Arthur was the first to spot the dark head of hair in the corner.

"Lancelot is that Merlin?" Arthur asked. Lancelot looked over and saw that it was indeed Merlin.

"Yeah, it is. Wasn't she supposed to be out with Valiant tonight?" Lancelot asked.

"That asshole? Yeah I think she was." Arthur said. He looked at the guy behind the counter, a classmate of theirs, called Edwin. "Hey Edwin, do you know how long Merlin has been here?" Arthur asked. When Arthur pointed Merlin out, Edwin frowned.

"She's been here for about an hour. When she came in she looked really upset. She still does. Are you friends of hers?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah we are." Arthur replied. Lancelot could see that Merlin was still upset.

"Go and talk to her Arthur and I'll see you later. I'm supposed to be meeting Gwen in an hour anyway." Lancelot said happily. Arthur nodded and Lancelot took his own cup of coffee to go. Arthur saw that Merlin didn't have a drink. She looked dishevelled and miserable. Arthur ordered her a hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and then he grabbed the cocoa powder and cinnamon at the side and sprinkled some on it, knowing that Merlin loved her hot chocolate with a little bit of cinnamon and extra chocolate powder. He also ordered her a chocote chip and hazelnut cookie, grabbed his Caramel Macchiata and walked over to her booth.

"Is this seat taken?" Arthur asked. Merlin jolted upright, looking at Arthur and Arthur could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and she still had a few tear tracks on her face. Merlin shook her head and Arthur sat down, pushing the hot chocolate towards her. It was only a week until Merlin's birthday, but she still looked so young, even though she would be turning eighteen soon. Merlin looked at the hot chocolate for a moment, before accepting it and taking a sip. She let a half smile slip when she noticed the cinnamon. Arthur then handed her to large cookie, and Merlin again looked at Arthur for a few moments before taking it. "So what's happened?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked down into the hot chocolate before looking up at Arthur again.

"How did you know I was here?" Merlin asked.

"I didn't. Lancelot and I walked in to grab some coffee. He left. He's meeting Gwen in an hour. Edwin, the guy at the counter, he's doing the History A Level with me and Lancelot. We asked him how long you've been here and he said a while. So I thought I'd come and see what's wrong." Arthur replied. Merlin's eyes welled up again, and Arthur moved around the booth to sit beside Merlin, who leaned her head on his shoulder and started to cry. "Merlin it can't be as bad as all that? Is this about Valiant? I thought you were going out with him tonight?" Arthur asked. Merlin started to cry harder. "Did he do something to you? Merlin come on, talk to me." Arthur pleaded gently. Merlin looked up at Arthur, calming herself down, as Arthur hugged her gently.

"He... we were going to see some movie. Some stupid action film. Valiant picked it." Merlin started. Arthur didn't comment, knowing Merlin preferred films with more substance. He'd been the one to watch Battle Royale with her and Morgana last year. Even though it was a film with a lot of gore and action in it, Arthur also knew it had a lot of political undertones and double meanings. It was also a foreign language film, in Japanese with English subtitles, and Arthur knew that Morgana and Merlin would like it. Merlin continued. "We... he didn't take me to the cinema..." Merlin trailed off. Arthur stiffened then.

"Where did he take you?" Arthur asked, immediately feeling protective of Merlin. Morgana was a tough nut. If any boy tried to upset her, she was capable of beating the living daylights out of them. But Merlin was a peaceful person. She wasn't very violent. Arthur wouldn't call her timid, because he had had arguments with Merlin before, and she was far from timid, but she was... kind? Soft? Vulnerable? Arthur didn't know which word best suited his best friend.

"To the park three streets down from here." Merlin replied. Arthur frowned. He knew that park was a frequent make out point for many couples. Some went further, some didn't. Arthur looked at Merlin carefully. "He... he wanted... well he wanted sex. I said I wasn't ready for that and we had a huge fight." Merlin finally managed to get out, her head still leaning on Arthur's shoulder. "He said..." Merlin trembled a little, seeming so sad. "He asked me why I thought he was taking me out in the first place? He said I must know about sex seeing as... well... seeing as I hang out with you." Merlin said. Arthur stiffened again and he wanted nothing more than to go and find Valiant and beat him into a pulp. "I said that just because I hang out with you doesn't mean I've slept with you. We've been friends since we were little. He said guys are never just friends with girls, they always expect something. Then he drove off... he left me in the park and I... I walked until I found the Starbucks. I was gonna call Morgs, but..." Merlin took out her phone and Arthur saw it was dead. Arthur hugged Merlin tightly.

"You were right and Valiant is a dick. If you're not ready for... well... all that... then you don't have sleep with anyone. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Also he's wrong, you and I are friends and I don't expect anything from you but friendship. Lancelot is your friend, he's not expecting anything from you, he's dating Gwen remember? Leon and Percival? They're your friends and they're guys and they don't expect anything from you." Arthur said. Merlin smiled at Arthur then. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Thanks Arthur. I can always count on you. You're my best guy friend." Merlin said. Arthur grinned back at her.

"You said to me that I'd find the right girl for me, after Vivian and I broke up. I'm gonna say the same thing to you. You'll find the right guy for you. You don't need to be someone you're not for anyone. So just remember that, okay? You be yourself and only do what you feel comfortable with." Arthur told Merlin. Merlin nodded. "And don't let that asshole, Valiant, try to worm his way back to talking to you after this. Tell him to get stuffed." Arthur added firmly. Merlin giggled a little and Arthur could see she was feeling better. Once they finished their drinks, Merlin went to the bathroom to wash her face and Arthur still felt the urge to find Valiant and give him the beating of his life. But he knew that wouldn't make Merlin feel any better. Merlin came out of the bathroom, and Arthur offered her an arm. Merlin looked a little confused. "I'm walking you home Merlin. There is no way you're walking home alone at this time." Arthur said, gesturing to the clock on the wall. It read ten thirty pm. Merlin blinked.

"How long have we been here? It's really late?" Merlin said softly.

"Well I got here at eight thirty, so we've been here a couple of hours." Arthur replied. Merlin looked down at the floor, a red blush spreading across her face.

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin said softly. She took Arthur's offered arm, and Arthur walked her home. When they got to her house, Merlin hugged Arthur tightly before running off inside. Arthur couldn't help feeling glad that he and Lancelot had gone to get coffee at that time.

When Arthur started university, Merlin introduced her cousin Gwaine to the group. He, Leon, Arthur, Lancelot and Percival were all studying History at Goldsmiths University, and Merlin knew that Gwaine would get along with the others. So Gwaine became a part of their group.

It was when Merlin, Morgana and Gwen reached the age of nineteen that things changed. Arthur was twenty, and he had started at university the year before. One day Merlin had decided to go and visit Arthur. She was close by the University dorms, having just been to an open day with Morgana and Gwen at the university. Gwen had said she was going to go and surprise Lancelot and Morgana had decided she wanted to go and see Gwaine. Morgana had been seeing him for six months now, but no one knew apart from Merlin and Arthur. So rather than being a third wheel, Merlin decided to go and see Arthur. She hadn't seen him since Christmas when their families had spent the day together. It was March now, Arthur's eighteenth birthday was coming up in May, and Merlin wanted to try and find out if there was anything he wanted, very covertly of course. She bumped into Leon, Arthur's best friend from school. The pair were in the same dorm flat with some others.

"Hi Leon." Merlin greeted cheerfully. Leon looked at Merlin.

"Hello Merlin. I didn't know you were coming to visit." Leon said. Merlin blinked.

"Morgana and I came to see Goldsmiths for an open day and Morgana went to see a friend of hers, so rather than being a third wheel I thought I'd come and see you both." Merlin said cheerfully. Leon shrugged.

"Well come on then Merlin. I just got back from classes. Arthur should be in the flat, but he might not be. You can always wait." Leon said, a friendly smile on his face. Merlin nodded and the pair made their way up the stairs to Arthur and Leon's flat. They walked in to the flat common room, where Merlin went bright red. Arthur was making out with a girl on one of the sofas. It wasn't the Merlin had never seen anyone making out before. She'd walked in on Morgana and Gwaine a few times, but something was off about walking in on Arthur with a girl.

"Arthur, geez, couldn't you and Sophia get a room? Preferably your own?" Leon questioned loudly. Arthur looked to see Leon and Merlin and jumped up from the sofa as though he'd been burned. Sophia looked thoroughly irritated.

"What? How? Why? Merlin? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, looking slightly embarrassed himself. Merlin shrugged.

"Morgana was visiting Gwaine, I thought I'd come and say hi. But you're obviously busy." Merlin said softly. Arthur blinked and looked at Sophia.

"This is my girlfriend, Sophia Timor. I... told you about her didn't I?" Arthur asked, looking unsure. Merlin shook her head at Arthur, indicating no. But she offered a hand to Sophia.

"It's nice to meet you Sophia. I'm Merlin Emrys. Arthur and I grew up together, kind of like family." Merlin said. Sophia looked at Merlin's hand as though it were an offensive creature before looking at Arthur.

"You didn't tell me you had a girl for a friend." Sophia stated. Merlin looked between Arthur and Sophia, wondering exactly what was happening. Sophia looked at Merlin as though she were trying to steal Arthur away, and Arthur looked at Merlin as though she had done something terribly wrong. Merlin looked at Leon, almost wishing he could provide her an answer telepathically. Leon put an arm around Merlin's shoulders, having also known Merlin for a long time, Leon could see she was uncomfortable.

"How about I drag Merlin to Starbucks? I'm going to meet Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine there anyways. Morgana and Gwen will be with them. You can come and meet us in a bit." Leon stated. Arthur nodded, seemingly looking between Merlin and Sophia. Leon led Merlin out of the flat and down to Starbucks, where Merlin ordered a hot chocolate and Leon ordered a double espresso. They commandeered a booth, where Merlin and Leon sat with their backs facing the window. Not too long after they got there, Lancelot arrived with Gwen, Percival arrived, and then Gwaine arrived with Morgana. It was then that Leon spoke.

"I texted them to come and meet us Merlin. Arthur is going to be a while." Leon stated. Merlin was confused and she felt a little guilty that she had interrupted Morgana and Gwen's time with their boyfriends.

"So what had Arthur done?" Morgana asked. She sat with Gwaine beside her and Percival sat beside Gwaine. Merlin was next to Morgana, and Leon was still beside Merlin. Lancelot and Gwen slipped in at the other side and sat before Leon talked.

"He's got this new girlfriend, Sophia." Leon stated.

"Is this an intervention?" Morgana asked.

"It's me telling you guys what is happening so that we don't have any more awkward moments like today. I thought Arthur had told you all he had a girlfriend. He hasn't, has he Merlin?" Leon asked. Merlin felt almost like a naughty child squealing on her friend when she shook her head.

"No. He never said anything to me." Merlin said. Morgana shook her head too, as did Gwen, Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot.

"So he didn't tell any of you. Doesn't surprise me. Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, you three know about Sophia Timor right?" Leon said. Gwaine almost choked on his coffee, Percival simply stared wide eyed at Leon, his mouth hanging open, and Lancelot frowned.

"When you said her name was Sophia, I didn't think you meant _her!_ What is he thinking?" Gwaine asked. Morgana frowned.

"Wait a second, is this the slutty girl who was trying to get you in bed at the start of the year?" Morgana asked. Gwaine looked at Morgana sheepishly.

"Yes it was her." Lancelot replied, knowing exactly what Morgana meant. Merlin was confused.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Merlin asked.

"Sophia is a gold digger. She's looking to get our parent's money." Morgana said. Merlin knew that trying to tell Arthur that his new squeeze was a gold digger, would not go down well. Arthur made his own decisions.

"If we tell Arthur what she's like, he won't be happy." Merlin said. Morgana nodded her agreement. Everyone agreed with Merlin.

"There has to be something we can do." Gwen said, not wanting one of her friends to be attached to someone that only wanted money.

"I don't know. We'd need proof." Lancelot added. That was when Arthur arrived with Sophia.

"Hello big brother." Morgana stated. Arthur grabbed a chair from one of the tables, offered Sophia the seat beside Gwen, and then took the little chair for himself.

"So how are you all? Merlin how have you been doing? I heard from Morgana that some guy is following you around." Arthur said. Merlin flushed red.

"Cornelius Sigan. He can follow me around but I'm not interested." Merlin stated firmly. Cornelius Sigan was in Merlin's History A Level class. Merlin had already completed her English, Media and Maths A levels. Her last year of college, she had decided to take her full History A Level. Cornelius had often tried to get Merlin to go on a date with him, claiming they could do great things together, but Merlin was not interested in Cornelius at all.

"Well don't let any guy bully you into going out with him. I'm sure Morgana will make sure the guy buggers off. Right Morgana?" Arthur questioned his sister. Morgana nodded.

"Of course. Maybe you would like to introduce us to your friend?" Morgana asked. Arthur blinked and looked at Sophia.

"I'm sure I told you I had a girlfriend." Arthur stated. Morgana, unlike Merlin, was not nearly as diplomatic.

"No you didn't Arthur. I would remember if you had." Morgana replied. Arthur looked slightly sheepish.

"Well, everyone, this is Sophia Timor. Sophia, I introduced you to Merlin earlier. You know Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival. This is Lancelot's girlfriend Gwen, also a friend of my sister's and mine." Arthur introduced Gwen. "And of course my little sister Morgana." Arthur added, introducing Morgana. The group said hello and tried to make sure the conversation wasn't awkward, but every time anyone looked at Sophia, they felt the tension.

After that particular visit, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin made the decision to go to the University of Greenwich. Gwen and Morgana visited Lancelot and Gwaine every weekend, but Merlin stayed holed up in the dorm flat that the free of them shared with five other girls. About a year into Merlin's English with Creative Writing Degree, (Morgana was taking Criminology with Creative Writing and Gwen was taking Psychology with Creative Writing) Arthur came to visit. Merlin was working on her short story, creative writing project, when the buzzer went. She sighed as she remembered that she was the only one in the flat. Gwen was with Lancelot, Morgana was with Gwaine, and the five other girls in the flat had gone off to various other places. Merlin got up and walked to the door, opening it to find Arthur.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Sophia. Besides, Morgana isn't here this weekend, she's with Gwaine." Merlin replied. Arthur didn't say anything but pulled Merlin into a tight hug. Merlin blinked for a moment, and then hugged Arthur back. "What's wrong Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I've been an arse to you, to all of my friends recently. I had a chat with Sophia and I told her that she shouldn't be jealous of any time I spend with my friends. I wanted to come and see you, how you were doing. I was worried about you when Morgana told me that Cornelius guy cornered you on the last day of college. Are you... well... are you alright?" Arthur asked. Merlin smiled as Arthur let her go.

"I'm fine. Why don't you come and sit down for a bit?" Merlin said. Arthur nodded. That weekend, Arthur stayed in Morgana's room, and spent time with Merlin. It was strange, because Merlin wasn't sure exactly what it was that had made Arthur come and visit. He dragged her out to the cinema to watch a foreign film, and Merlin found that she was having fun for the first time in a long time. Sunday night came quickly, and Arthur had to leave to go back to Goldsmiths.

"Merlin, come with Morgana and Gwen to visit sometimes. You could stay at the dorm flat with me and Leon. You could sleep in my bed and I'd use the common room sofa. Just don't lock yourself away here while the rest of the world is passing you by." Arthur said.

From then on, the next two years passed rather quickly. Weekends were spent either at Goldsmiths or Greenwich, when the three girls really had too much to do. Merlin did go and stay with Arthur and Leon sometimes. She found that when she did stay with them, Sophia would conveniently turn up and glare at Merlin constantly. Then Arthur would go with her to her dorm, and Leon would assure Merlin that she hadn't done anything wrong and that Sophia was just jealous that Arthur had female friends. It was a few weeks before the summer holidays started. Merlin had finished all of her exams, and had decided to go and visit the boys at Goldsmiths. She went to the University book shop, knowing that she needed a new notebook. Writing was Merlin's passion, she wanted to become a great writer, hopefully, one day. When she was paying for her new notebook, she caught sight of Sophia with another man. She was kissing him and Merlin found herself angry on Arthur's behalf. She was nearly twenty two. Arthur was still at Goldsmiths studying law, so he had not, as yet, graduated. She stormed over to Sophia, and for the first time in her life, she started a raging fight. She dragged Sophia away from the other man and glared at her. Sophia glared back at Merlin fiercely.

"What the hell do you want?" Sophia hissed at Merlin.

"To find out why you're kissing someone else when you're supposed to be with Arthur? He's my friend, and I won't let you take the fucking piss out of him!" Merlin exclaimed.

"You can tell him whatever you like, but he will never believe you over me." Sophia hissed.

"That will be his choice, but if he doesn't then you deserve each other." Merlin stated angrily, before turning on her heel and heading towards Arthur's dorm to tell him what she had seen. When she got there, Leon was there, also studying law. Lancelot was studying Medicine with Gwaine and Percival.

"Merlin? Are you alright? You look really pissed off?" Leon stated.

"I saw Sophia in the book shop, snogging the face off of some guy!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Sophia wasn't kissing anyone." Merlin turned around to see Arthur had just come in the door.

"She was Arthur. I saw her with my own eyes. I went to buy a new notebook and there she was with her tongue down another guy's throat." Merlin stated. Arthur glared.

"She told me you'd be like this. Sophia said you admitted to her that you had a crush on me Merlin. You can't lie about her because you have feelings for me." Arthur said. Merlin clenched her fists angrily, and then her hand rose up and slapped Arthur across his left cheek. Arthur held a hand over the burning flesh. Merlin was shaking with anger and hurt.

"Is that the kind of person that you think I am Arthur? We've known each other our whole lives and you think that I would try to destroy your relationship? Even if I _did_ have a crush on you, I would _never_ be so cruel, and if you want to believe that gold digging, trashy, lying slut, over me, then you're not the friend I thought you were." Merlin stated. Arthur glared back.

"I know that Sophia would never cheat on me. If you're jealous enough that you need to make up lies about her, you need to get your own life." Arthur hissed. Merlin shook her head, tears welled up behind her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall.

"I never thought I could be hurt like I was when Valiant dumped me, but I was wrong. The fact that you think I'm that kind of person, shows you don't know me at all, and that hurts more than anything else Arthur. I thought you and I were friends. I guess that makes me the fool." Merlin said. She looked at Leon. "I think it's best I leave." Merlin said to Leon.

"Merlin, just wait a minute okay Arthur didn't mean any of that." Leon said. He looked to Arthur to apologise, but Arthur didn't say a word. He walked off to his room, with a face like thunder, Merlin's red hand print still marking his face.

"It's okay Leon. Morgana, Gwen and I are off at the beginning of July. Touring the world, like my Mum and Auntie Ygraine did when they graduated University. Maybe Arthur will see sense, maybe he won't. He knows where to find me and he knows when I'm leaving. If he wants to apologise he can. But I don't think he will." Merlin uttered. A few tears fell down her cheeks. Now that Arthur wasn't there to see them, she wasn't as careful about hiding how hurt she was. Leon shook his head.

"Merlin, he isn't thinking straight. He's always thought the world of you. He always says that you're his best female friend. He just... I don't know what the hell is wrong with him." Leon was almost pleading. Merlin hugged Leon.

"Thanks for trying Leon. Just... keep an eye out for him. I'll... I have to go." Merlin said sadly. She left and got on the next train back to Greenwich. She wanted to be with Morgana and Gwen. At least she knew what they thought and felt about her.

It came up July and Arthur had refused to speak to Merlin, or apologise to her. He'd said goodbye to his sister the last time she visited, and she had called him an idiot, but Arthur was determined that he was right. It was the fifteenth of July when Arthur walked into the local Starbucks, and saw for himself exactly what his girlfriend was like. He saw she was with a group of girls, many of whom were known for sleeping around.

"So that skinny little twig, Merlin, saw me with Damon in the book shop and she dared to get up into my face. Little twit." Sophia stated.

"So what did you do?" One of the other girls asked.

"I told her to fuck off. She was all self righteous and telling me that I shouldn't be messing around behind Arthur's back and crap and that she would tell him what she had seen. I told her Arthur would never believe her over me." Sophia said. Arthur felt sick to his stomach.

"So she didn't tell him? I suppose that she was scared to." Another girl said.

"No she told him, the little idiot. Only she didn't know I was speaking to him first. I told him that Merlin admitted she had a huge crush on him to me, and that she was going to try and split us up. Arthur believe me of course. As soon as Merlin tried to tell him what I'd done, he was furious with her. He hasn't spoken to her ever since." Sophia said smugly.

"And did she even say that?" Yet another girl asked.

"No. Of course not. Like all of Arthur's friends, Merlin trusted me about as far as she could throw me. She was just far more diplomatic to me, thinking of me as Arthur's girlfriend. It made it easier to let Arthur believe that Merlin might just trust me with such sensitive information." Sophia asked. Arthur couldn't help it.

"So you lied to me, and ruined a friendship I've had my entire life for what?" Arthur asked angrily. Sophia looked at Arthur, with a shocked look on her face.

"Arthur? I didn't see you there." Sophia said nervously. Arthur glared and shook his head.

"Merlin was right about you all along. To think I ruined a friendship of a lifetime for you." Arthur said, not believing himself. Sophia glared.

"She was in to you. I could see it. She came every weekend, spent time at the dorms, laughing and giggling at your stupid jokes. Come on, how could you not notice?" Sophia stated back angrily.

"Merlin is never insincere. She laughs if she finds something funny, she yells when she's angry and she smiles when she's happy. And I was stupid enough to take your side over hers. You and I are over Sophia. Completely over. Don't come to my dorm, don't talk to me, don't even call or text me. I'd like to forget that you existed as quickly as possible." Arthur stated before walking out of Starbucks. He found himself pulling out his mobile and calling Merlin's number, only to hear a French phone operator. It was then that Arthur realised. Merlin and Morgana had left to tour the world. They were gone, and Arthur couldn't apologise to Merlin until she returned, which would be in over a year. Arthur never felt so terrible in his life as his last conversation with Merlin played in his head over and over again. He had hurt her and he knew it. Arthur only wished he could call her and tell her how sorry he was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so that's the end of the first chapter. Next chapter will be Merlin and Morgana travelling around a bit, and what happens in the meantime.


End file.
